This invention relates to connecting assemblies and, more particularly, to quick release connecting assemblies provided for connecting a second member at a right angle to a first member, and to such connecting assemblies which permit connection and disconnection by access to a point spaced from the point of connection.
Previous connecting assemblies providing for connection of a second member to a first member have required access to the point of connection in order to connect and disconnect the second member from the first member. In one such assembly 200, as illustrated in FIG. 5 of the drawings, a second member 204 was connected to a first member 208 by means of a piece 212 connected to the first member 208. The piece 212 included a recess 216 which received an end 220 of the second member 204, and a screw 224 which was secured in a threaded bore 228 in the piece 212. The screw 224 projected into the recess 216 and was received in an opening 232 in the end 220 of the second member 204. More particularly, the first member 208 was received in a bore 236 in spaced-apart housings 240 and 244. The piece 212 connected to the first member 208 was located outside of the spaced-apart housings 240 and 244, and included a portion 248 extending at a right angle to the first member 208. The portion 248 included the recess 216 which received the end 220 of the second member 204. To connect or disconnect the second member 204 from the first member 208, access to the screw 224 was required to turn the screw 224 in the threaded bore 228 to thereby or withdraw the screw 224 from the opening 232 in the end 220 of the second member 204. The recess 216 was larger than the end 220 of the second member 204 so that the end 220 of the second member 204 could pivot on the screw 224 in the recess 216.
The first member 208 was secured in the housings 240 and 244 by the first piece 212 and a cotter pin, washer, and bow washer assembly 260 located on the first member 208 outside of the housings 240 and 244 opposite the first piece 212.
Attention is also directed to Conroy U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,083, issued May 19, 1959.